Save Me Hold Me
by Kristina Angelina
Summary: Tsubasa is being abused by his boyfriend, Kyoya, and his only hope is his friend, Ryuga. Will Tsubasa forever be in Kyoya's iron grip, or will he escape and find a new healthy life with Ryuga? Read to find out! (DISCONTINUED UNTIL I HAVE INSPIRATION FOR IT AGAIN! SORRY! Contains Ryuga x Tsubasa and Kyoya x Tsubasa, which means yaoi. More warnings inside. Rating will go up!)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is my first story, so it might not be that good, but please bear with me, okay? And this is just an intro, normal chapters will be longer.**

 **Pairing: Ryuga x Tsubasa. Yay! *squeals***

 _ **I OWN NOTHING**_

 **Warnings: This story WILL contain domestic violence / abuse, rape, yaoi / boy x boy, occasional OOC characters, and other emotional stuff. If you can't handle that, please leave my story, I don't want to upset you.**

* * *

"Tsubasa. Get your ass out of bed before I whip you again."

The silver-haired boy winced at his boyfriend's harsh voice.

"I told you that you need get up at 7 AM every morning to make me breakfast, and I find you're still asleep at 8 AM?" Kyoya spat in disgust, then grinned maliciously. "You know what happens when you disobey me, don't you?"

"I get punished..." Tsubasa whispered softly.

"Good boy..." Kyoya purred in his lover's ear before licking it. He pinned Tsubasa against the bed, straddling the tan youth's lithe hips, and licked his lips at the sight.

Biting his lip, Tsubasa squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see this happen. He wanted to pretend that everything was all right - that Kyoya didn't beat him and rape him every Kyoya loved him more than anything else in the world.

But, since he knew that would never happen, he wished that Ryuga would be his knight in shining armor and save him from Kyoya. Protect him from Kyoya. Be with him forever...

 _'Ryuga...'_

Just then, the door bell rang.

"Who the hell is that?" Kyoya murmured. He glared at Tsubasa. "Go get it, but don't even think about leaving the house, you understand?"

Tsubasa swallowed and nodded his head quickly.

When he finally reached the door and opened it, he was surprised to see Ryuga on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" The tanned boy asked quietly, not wanting Kyoya to hear their conversation.

"We have a project together for school, remember?" Ryuga replied, raising an eyebrow at the big bruise on the other boy's cheek. "Where'd you get that?"

"I-I tripped and fell," Tsubasa answered. "I'm fine."

Ryuga eyed him skeptically, but said nothing. Finally, he spoke. "Are we going to do this project or what?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Tsubasa nodded and motioned for the older boy to come inside.

 _'Kyoya's going to get angry at you for inviting Ryuga indoors,'_ _a_ voice inside the silver-haired boy's head said. _'You know how he gets jealous when he sees you with other men.'_

"He'll hurt me no matter what, so why bother trying to please him?" Tsubasa muttered bitterly.

"What did you say?"

Nearly jumping at his friend's voice, Tsubasa turned around and forced a smile. "Just talking to myself."

"About someone hurting you?" Despite the harsh, disbelieving tone, there was a bit of worry in Ryuga's voice. "About _Kyoya_ hurting you?"

"I don't hurt him."

Both boys turned to see Kyoya standing at the foot of the steps with a furious look on his face.

* * *

 **Kitty: Uh-oh... what's Kyoya gonna do? Oh, and yes, Ryuga and Tsubasa are friends. ^_^ But Ryuga and Kyoya certainly aren't. xD  
**

 **Ryuga: *eyes turn red and he cracks his knuckles***

 **Kitty: *sweatdrop* Calm down Ryuga! Oh, and Tsubasa, can you tell the readers now?**

 **Tsubasa: *nods* Kitty's not a very good author as this is her first story and she's only twelve years old (soon to be thirteen), so go easy on her in the reviews please. We will publish the first chapter - since this one doesn't count - if we get one review.**

 **Kitty: Yup, that's it! Well, have a nice day (or night) everyone, and please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews (and follows / faves!), I really appreciate it! I asked for one nice review, and got five wonderful reviews! You guys are great! I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I'm going out of town tomorrow so I'm still packing, and I just got over the flu (which is why it took me so long to update).**

 _ **Don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"I-I was just telling him that, Kyoya," Tsubasa swallowed nervously. He didn't like the way his boyfriend was glaring at Ryuga. "Ryuga was just concerned, that's all."

"Yeah, well, he shouldn't be," Kyoya muttered. Crossing his arms, his eyes narrowed further. "If you want to keep your teeth in your mouth I suggest not accusing me of abusing my own boyfriend. Got it?"

"I'll accuse who I want to." Ryuga spat with a glare, not even the slightest bit unnerved by Kyoya. He could beat him in a fight - both physical and verbal - in an instant.

"Let it go Kyoya, _please..._ " Tsubasa whispered softly, looking at his boyfriend with pleading eyes - and Ryuga couldn't help but notice the fear in those amber orbs.

Kyoya stared at Tsubasa for a few seconds before muttering "fine" and going upstairs.

Tsubasa was shocked, to say the least. He'd thought Kyoya was going to ignore him and continue arguing with Ryuga, but the green-haired teen had actually listened to him for once.

Maybe he _was_ changing.

"No offense Tsubasa, but he does strike me as the abusive type," Ryuga mumbled, still staring at the base of the stairwell where Kyoya had previously been standing.

"A lot of people - even my parents - have said the same thing," Tsubasa replied softly. He shrugged. "I think he just has a horrible temper or something."

Ryuga frowned. "Well he needs to work on that 'temper' of his."

The other boy nodded in agreement and then smiled slightly, "We can do the school project in on the kitchen table. I think there's enough space, and I've already set everything we'll need out..."

. . .

"Thanks for coming Ryuga!" Tsubasa said with a grin on his face, waving to his friend. The other waved back, yelling "call if anything bad happens", before jogging down the sidewalk.

Shaking his head and laughing softly, Tsubasa shut the door and turned around -

\- only to see Kyoya standing there with a less-than-pleased look on his face.

"You seemed happy to see him," Kyoya remarked. He pretended as if the fact didn't piss him off. "Why is that, hmm?"

"We're just close friends," was Tsubasa's soft response.

"Oh really?" Kyoya breathed, taking a sudden lunge forward and pressing his boyfriend against the door and pinning his wrists above his head. "You seemed to like him a bit _more_ than that."

Tsubasa opened his mouth to responded, but found his lover's lips had already clamped it shut. He felt hands traveling down his torso, one lurking dangerously south. Once again he opened his mouth - this time to protest - but a warning growl from Kyoya made him close his mouth just as quickly as he opened it.

"You're always saying you don't like him..." Kyoya murmured as he dug his face into Tsubasa's neck, licking the tender flesh there, "...why don't you prove it to me? Show me just how much you love me."

Knowing exactly what his boyfriend meant, Tsubasa winced. He was still in pain from one of Kyoya's earlier sessions; how could he manage to go through yet another one?

"My body is sore, Kyoya-sama," Tsubasa admitted quietly. "Do you mind if I -"

"Of course I mind, you little bitch!" Kyoya snapped, slapping the other across the face with as much strength as he could muster. He grabbed Tsubasa's chin and pulled him close, whispering in his ear, "I'll show you just how much of a bitch you are. But not just any bitch. _My_ bitch."

* * *

 **Kitty: Uh oh... I think we all know what's going to happen next chapter... which reminds me, if you're squeamish or anything, read the warnings in the first chapter. I don't wanna upset anybody. Review please! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I come back from my trip!  
**


End file.
